pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Misty (Adventures)
Misty is a character appearing in the Pokémon Adventures, who is the Gym Leader of Cerulean City in the Kanto region. Appearance In the Red, Green & Blue arc and Yellow arc of Pokémon Adventures, Misty hair style was of it in Pokémon Red and Blue Version which is a pony-tail, but in wears a black tube top and jean shorts instead of a bikini. In the third chapter of Pokémon Adventures she gets the hair style in Pokémon Gold and Silver Version which is a side-cut. Personality Misty is a dedicated Gym Leader, who wants to protect Pokémon from harm. This dedication goes as far as joining with Suicune to fight the Masked Man, who made an attack at the Pokémon League. She has an interest in Red, although that interest slightly faded when she saw him hanging out with Yellow. Biography Misty had a Gyarados, who was stolen and experimented on by Team Rocket. Once Gyarados returned, Misty could not calm its anger down; she only followed Gyarados, who was destroying everything in its path.RGB006: Gyarados Splashes In! Red, Green & Blue arc A week after Gyarados' disappearance, Misty was fighting Gyarados with her Staryu. Just as Gyarados knocked out Staryu, Red appeared. Misty warned Red not to come further, as it was too dangerous to fight for a kid. Red replied he was no ordinary trainer nor a kid and sent out his Saur to battle Gyarados. Misty was surprised when Bulbasaur was simply soaked by Gyarados' attack, and retaliated with Leech Seed. Instead, Misty rejoined the battle, as her Staryu used Recover, and she and Red defeated Gyarados together with a Bubblebeam and Vine Whip combo, allowing Red to capture the Gyarados. Misty explained the situation with Gyarados and thanked Red for his help. She confessed to no knowledge of the thieves and accompanied Red, who calls Professor Oak for advice on the matter. Oak suspected Team Rocket was behind this, as they were using Pokémon for experiments. Upon hearing Oak say that Team Rocket was likely aiming to obtain a Moon Stone at Mt. Moon, Misty volunteered to go after them with Red. Red claimed it was too dangerous for a girl like her to travel there, but Misty showed she was a trainer, showing some of her Poké Balls. She explained her path lied through Mt. Moon to Cerulean City, her hometown. Plus, she knew some of the trainers at Mt. Moon, and claimed she would do just fine out there. As the two went to Mt. Moon, Misty introduced herself. She took Red by his hand, and ran towards the mountain. Misty and Red went to Mt. Moon, where they found Team Rocket grunts guarding the entrance. She and Red sneak through the bushes and went into the cave. They wandered around until they stumble across the commander and his Rhyhorn. Misty let Red battle him until the commander pulled out a syringe and injected Rhyhorn, forcing it to evolve. Misty spoke up, demanding to know if Team Rocket did that to her Gyarados. When the commander responds tauntingly, saying that he could not remember every Pokémon that was experimented on. Misty was provoked, and attacked Rhydon with her Staryu. Staryu used a water-type attack, which Rhydon redirected away with Horn Drill. This threw Misty back into the wall, causing her to hit her head and collapse unconscious. Red defeated the commander and carried Misty out of Mt. Moon. She woke up as they exit, immediately punching Red for perceived perversion. Red bragged to her of his victory, embarrassing her, and Misty snapped that since they didn't get the Moon Stone, it was useless anyway. Red then revealed that he found the Moon Stone, making Misty happy and exclaiming that Red was awesome.RGB007: Raging Rhydon She and Red arrived at Cerulean City, where she brought Red to her mansion. There, they cleaned themselves up and their Pokémon were healed. Misty dressed herself up for dinner, embarrassing Red, who just wore a bathroom mantle. During dinner, Red bragged about his victory in Mt. Moon, upsetting Misty. She thought that he wasn't really taking Team Rocket seriously, telling him that he needed to train because next time there would be a stronger member of Team Rocket to fight. Red claimed she didn't need to be upset about that, making Misty furious, as she stormed off. That night she secretly attacked Red, making his room into a whirlwind and tossing him around, and left a Gyarados scale in his room. The next day, she found Red declaring that he was going to beat Cerulean City's Gym Leader. She offered to escort him to the gym, taking him along. When they arrived, she told him that *she* was the gym leader. At first, Red didn't believe her, so Misty sent her Starmie out, attacking him. Red sends out his Bulbasaur, using Vine Whip, but Misty easily countered with Bubble Beam. She then delivered an emotional speech about how she stopped him so easily, yet she hadn't been able to defeat Team Rocket at Mt. Moon, declaring they needed teamwork. Red understood this, and decided to train alongside Misty. Few days later, Misty deemed Red ready. Though she gave him the Cascade Badge and sent him off, she hoped they would meet again someday.RGB008: Suddenly Starmie Hearing Erika was a Gym Leader, Red, who wanted to challenge Erika, told he had defeated Brock and Misty and had obtained their Badges.RGB019: Blame It on Eevee Misty and Gyarados rescued Red, who was fighting a Dragonite from drowning. Peculiarly, Misty had a mermaid tail, causing Red to mistake her for a mermaid. Misty and Gyarados defeated the Dragonite, who was threatening Red.RGB024: What a Dragonite Misty scolded Red for being reckless, telling him that if he wanted to cross the ocean, he should come to her, the water-type Pokémon expert. Misty and Red sailed on Gyarados to Seafoam Islands. Per Misty's advice, Red went atop Gyarados' head to control it better. Instead, he was thrown away, though Misty claimed he could've easily asked it to stop. Regardless, Misty traded her Gyarados, who was tamed since they found it, with Red's Krabby. Misty went away on her Starmie, since she had duties as a Gym Leader. Still, she wished she could help him fight Team Rocket, and hoped he would win more Gym Badges.RGB025: You Know... Articuno! Having obtained the amplification device at Team Rocket headquarters, Red remembered the Gym Badges he had obtained, including Brock's Boulder Badge.RGB032: A Little Kadabra'll do it Misty, along with Brock and Erika, joined in the fight against Team Rocket at Saffron City, as she secured the northern gate. After destruction of the headquarters, Misty and others retrieved the Pokémon, believing they would grow up into good Pokémon.RGB033: The Winged Legends Yellow arc Misty contacted Professor Oak, as she was concerned about Red, who has not been seen for a month. Professor Oak replied he went to take on the challenge, offered by a certain trainer. He recalled the time he was a Champion; like Red, Oak also had a lot of requests for battle, in which he had won. Still, he was angry that Red did not complete the Pokédex, and told Misty he was working on a new Pokédex that could memorize more Pokémon that were seen outside Kanto. Misty also told Red asked of her for some tips on becoming a Gym Leader, while Oak noted Blue and Green left on their quests, too. Oak, who heard knocking on the door, wore the rubber gloves and turned the knob. Much to his and Misty's shock, they found Pika, wounded, and without Red.YL001: Ponyta Tale Oak was in shock, and was reminded by Misty to heal Pika first. Oak decided to contact others about Red's disappearance and asked of Misty to warn the other Gym Leaders, too.YL002: Do do that Doduo Later, Professor Oak reported to Misty that he gave a Pokédex to Yellow, entrusting him with the quest to find Red. Misty was worried if it was a good idea to give that to a stranger.YL004: Do Wrong, Dewgong! Erika was also concerned about Red, and asked Misty about any new information. Misty reported nothing happened since the straw-hat boy took Pika along to find Red.YL006: Whacked by Marowak! Erika considered Blaine as her ally, along with Misty and Brock, hence why she sent her citizens to contact him.YL007: Purrrr-sian Misty came to Celadon City. There, she, Brock and Erika stopped Miles from escaping with Pika, whom he took as hostage. As Miles was defeated, Misty asked Pika whom would it accompany to find Red. Pika chose Yellow, so the Gym Leaders noted Professor Oak had chosen the right person to find Red and entrust Pika to. Blaine also apologized to Misty for experimenting on the Gyarados she owned, but Misty forgave him. Blaine's Growlithe smelled a piece of Miles' cloth he took from Red and pointed north, which made the Gym Leaders realize Red had been at Mt. MoonYL008: Paras Sight As Agatha's Gastly started to possess Miles, Yellow woke up. Misty introduced herself to Yellow, as Red's friend, and went to attack Gastly. Gastly was eventually defeated by Blue's Charizard and Miles was freed from its control. Before Yellow departed off with Blue for training, Misty gave her an Omanyte to support her in her quest.YL009: As Gastly as Before Seeing Yellow use her powers on a Primeape, Blue noted that even the most skilled trainers that train their Pokémon, like Misty and her Starmie, were surpassed by Yellow's ability to heal Pokémon.YL015: The Primeape Directive As Brock spoke with Blaine and Yellow, Misty told the cities were attacked, including Pewter City, by armies of the Elite Four. She had her Staryu and Starmie fire Supersonic on Haunter and Gengar.YL025: Karate Machop Misty had her Goldeen use Waterfall and Supersonic to attack the Gengar. However, there were too many Gengar for her to battle against.YL026: Punching Poliwrath Misty sent her Staryu out to battle instead.YL029: Playing Horsea Her Krabby used Crabhammer and Vice Grip to attack the Gengar. Amidst the battle, Misty got contacted by Erika, who told her the other cities of Kanto were attacked, too. To send the message to Blaine and others at Cerise Island, Misty had her Starmie write an illuminating message in the sky.YL037: Striking Golduck A Haunter threw a rock to hit Starmie. However, Krabby used Guillotine, shattering the rock. Erika and Misty continued talking, realizing that the armies of the Elite Four targeted cities with Gyms, as the Elite Four wanted to take the Gym Badges. Misty was attacked by a Haunter, who took her Cascade Badge away. She also urged Starmie to create the message in the sky.YL039: Airing Out Aerodactyl However, the Shellder that obtained Misty's Cascade Badge and the Haunter that took Erika's Rainbow Badge threw them away. Erika thought the Elite Four already had such badges, and needed the other ones for their energy. Misty feared the Elite Four would use the energy in a similar way Team Rocket wanted to use the energy for the amplification device.YL045: Gimme Shellder With Lance's defeat, the armies of the Elite Four were stopped and the lands flourished with flowers. Once the Pokédex Holders came back, they helped the Gym Leaders, including Misty, reconstruct the cities damaged from the attacks.YL050: The Legend Gold & Silver arc Brock and Misty visited Red. Both of them wished luck in his Gym Leaders' evaluation test and gave him the video tapes of their tests, so Red could examine them.GS025: Forretress of Solitude Just as she and Brock left, Misty turned around and saw as Red talked with Yellow over the computer, which made Misty feel uneasy.CR034: Chinchou in Charge Crystal arc Misty travelled with Brock and Erika to an urgent gym leader meeting called by the Pokémon Association director. They were traveling through Tohjo Falls to Goldenrod City. Since the bridge was broken, Brock sent Onix to support the bridge. The three were attacked by some Crobat while walking on the bridge. Due to the distraction of the Crobat, Onix became unbalanced and accidentally knocked Misty down a waterfall. Saved by her Starmie, Misty climbed up the waterfall, but on her way up, she found a Krabby in trouble. She saved the Krabby, but passed out in a cave. Still, she was reminded of her own Krabby, given by Red. Just then, she encountered Suicune in that cave. Misty sent her Lanturn to battle Suicune, who dodged. Suicune blew Misty out of the waterfall, who fell into the steam. However, Suicune had Misty's Starmie send psychic waves to communicate with Misty, who realized Suicune needed help to fight off a major evil force. Suicune wanted Misty to be its master because she was Water-Type Pokémon expert and saw how she rescued Krabby. Misty thought if Red would hear of this, he'd immediately go to fight this force, despite his injuries. Misty promised to be Suicune's trainer, so Red could recover. She soon reunited with Brock and Erika to continue their journey to Johto. Erika and Brock worried for Misty, who stated she was needed for "something" and showed her Poké Ball.CR035: Lovely Lanturn Misty came to the Indigo Plateau, where she was picked to battle against Whitney.CR038: Yikes, It's Yanma! Misty took her seat and watched Brock battle Jasmine.CR039: Capital Kabutops Later, during the Gym Leader tournament, Misty fought against Whitney. The latter's Miltank went to attack with Rollout, but was defeated by Starmie's Hyper Beam and Flash. This ultimately resulted in Whitney's defeat, which made her cry out of frustration. Later, recalling that Sabrina treated her wrists at Mt. Silver, Erika asked if she met up with Red there. Sabrina confirmed, which made Misty and Erika shocked, but Sabrina replied did such things even matter.CR040: Notorious Noctowl Erika and Misty wanted to learn more, but Erika dismissed them, claiming this was no place for gossip. Sabrina left to her room and recalled her encounter with Red. She noted how "soft" she was to him, thinking it was because of Giovanni.CR041: Magnificent Magnemite Misty watched Sabrina's battle against Bugsy, noting how the former was unlucky to battle a bug-type expert.CR042: Silly Scyther Before facing Pryce, Erika was saddened that Blaine couldn't be the team captain, as he wasn't even present during the meeting with Kanto Gym Leaders.CR047: Bringing up Bellossom Due to Team Rocket having infiltrated into the Indigo Plateau, Misty battled the grunts. She and the Gym Leaders went into the train, which locked them all in and rode away.CR049: Lugia and Ho-Oh on the Loose (Part 1) During the fighting, Clair suspected someone was controlling the Team Rocket grunts. Since they couldn't fight at the stadium, Clair challenged Blaine to a fight. Blaine accepted her challenge and let the other Gym Leaders continue battling. Erika noted how Misty started to battle the Team Rocket grunts fiercely. Erika sensed what was Misty feeling and gave her a flower to cheer her up, since Misty would confess feelings to someone. However, they continued to battle the grunts as their priority.CR052: The Last Battle II Surge had his new Pokémon use electricity to pull the cart back to the stadium. Blaine and Misty were interested and surprised that Lt. Surge obtained Raikou. The two noted Raikou must've sensed something in Lt. Surge to have joined him. Lt. Surge wanted to leave, but Blaine and Misty persuaded him to join in the fight. Lt. Surge joined them and the trio went to stop the Masked Man, with the Legendary Beasts supporting them.CR053: The Last Battle III The Masked Man was surprised, since the three Pokémon should've been locked in the Burned Tower. Regardless, his Ho-Oh and Lugia attacked the trio, blowing them away. Despite this, the Gym Leaders gave a Charcoal, a Magnet and a Mystic Water to Entei, Raikou and Suicune, whose attacks were powered up against the Masked Man's Ho-Oh and Lugia. The Masked Man jumped and took down Misty, whose Suicune used Rain Dance to lower Ho-Oh's power. Misty exclaimed how the Masked Man had Ho-Oh capture children to let them carry the tests of time control. However, she reminded the Legendary Beasts united together to defeat the Masked Man. The Masked Man, whom Misty held, confirmed this, but reminded Ho-Oh was their master and they could not defeat Ho-Oh now, either. The Masked Man was held back by Misty, as Suicune summoned a crystal wall to stop the Masked Man.CR054: The Last Battle IV As Lt. Surge prepared to unmask the dead villain, the upper portion of the Masked Man's body springed to life and escaped despite Blaine's Pokémon firing a hole in his stomach and the lower part of the body being cleaved by the wall. Misty went to fight back, but was also trapped by the crystal wall; Suicune was weakened by Masked Man's Gastly's Curse and could not lower the wall.CR055: The Last Battle V Meanwhile, Red saved the other Gym Leaders from the train that was to crash. Erika went to tell Misty about it, but realized she was in the other part of the train that went in an another direction.CR056: The Last Battle VI Since the Masked Man was fleeing, Misty had Suicune choose a new partner, since Misty was too injured. Suicune chose Crystal to finish the fight; Misty explained it was obvious since Suicune held Crystal's earring. Misty recalled she gave her Gyarados to him and Omanyte to Yellow, seeing this was "her way of being a trainer", as she wasn't Suicune's last trainer. Thus, Suicune joined Crystal, who went with Entei and Raikou to Ilex Forest.CR062: The Last Battle XII Misty tried to contact Erika to tell her that her flower was destroyed during the battle against the Masked Man. Red replied, which shocked Misty, since Erika gave Red the Pokégear. Misty blushed, but asked Red how was he, with Yellow wondering what was going on. This made Green comment how they should "stay and live together", which made Red, Yellow and Misty blush even more. In the end, Misty returned to her Gym, where she was challenged by other trainers, who wanted to obtain her badge to enter the Pokémon League.CR064: The Last Battle XIV Pokémon On hand Given away Traded Released Gallery Misty vs whitney manga.PNG|Misty VS. Whitney See also *Misty (anime) *Misty (ETP) *Misty (Origins) *Misty (Masters trailer) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Female characters